Handgun
(which include pistols or revolvers and are also referred to as side arms) are a type of secondary weapon in the ''Call of Duty'' series. Handguns usually have moderate stopping power and are able to pull off many shots in quick succession. Lower caliber handguns usually have higher magazine capacities, while the higher caliber handguns are louder, have more recoil and a smaller magazine capacity. In general, semi-auto pistols are less powerful than revolvers. Compared to other weapons, handguns can be drawn the fastest, and switching to a sidearm is always faster than reloading. When aiming down the sights they have the fastest ADS time, have no zoom, and they retain full "look/aim" movement speed when doing so. However, handguns have moderate damage (if it's a revolver) and low if any damage if it's a pistol with a magazine (such as the M1911) outside of their usually short ranges. The low magazine size and semi-automatic nature limits them to ADS outside of point-blank ranges. Since their hipfire spread tends to be relatively poor, the user will often find him/herself running out of ammunition should they attempt to kill an enemy without aiming. Additionally, players cannot simply "sweep" the crosshairs over an opponent while continuously holding down the trigger and expect a kill, as every shot must be fired manually. There are some exceptions to this though, which include handguns with a high rate of fire combined with high magazine capacity. List of Handguns in Call of Duty Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive '' CoD1 Weapon Colt45.png|Colt .45 Luger menu icon CoD1.png|Luger Tokarev TT-33 Third Person BO.png|TT-33 (United Offensive only) Webley Mk IV Revolver Third Person CoD2.png|Webley (United Offensive only) '' Call of Duty 2 '' CoD1 Weapon Colt45.png|Colt .45 Luger menu icon CoD1.png|Luger Tokarev TT-33 Third Person BO.png|TT-30 Webley Mk IV Revolver Third Person CoD2.png|Webley '' Call of Duty 3 *Colt .45 *Walther P38 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition '' M9 menu icon CoD4.png|M9 USP.45 menu icon CoD4.png|USP .45 M1911 menu icon CoD4.png|M1911 Desert Eagle menu icon CoD4.png|Desert Eagle '' [[Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)]] M9 Inventory Icon MW Mobilized.jpg |M9 ''Call of Duty: World at War '' M1911 menu icon WaW.png|Colt M1911 Nambu menu icon WaW.png|Nambu Walther P-38 menu icon WaW.png|Walther P38 TT-33 menu icon WaW.png|Tokarev TT-33 .347 Magnum menu icon WaW.png|.357 Magnum (Multiplayer and Zombies only) '' ''Call of Duty: World at War'' (Nintendo DS) *M1911 *Webley *Luger *Nambu *Tokarev TT-33 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' USP .45 menu icon MW2.png|USP .45 .44 Magnum menu icon MW2.png|.44 Magnum M9 menu icon MW2.png|M9 Desert Eagle menu icon MW2.png|Desert Eagle M1911 3rd person MW2.png|M1911 (Single Player only) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized '' USP.45 Inventory Icon MW Mobilized.jpg|USP .45 M9 Inventory Icon MW Mobilized.jpg|M9 '' Modern Warfare 2: Ghost '' Browning HP Menu Icon BOII.png|Browning Hi-Power '' Call of Duty: Black Ops '' ELITE M1911.png|M1911 .45 Python menu icon BO.png|Python Makarov menu icon BO.png|Makarov ASP menu icon BO.png|ASP CZ75 menu icon BO.png|CZ75 Tokarev TT-33 Third Person BO.png|TT-33 (Single-player only) '' Sounds Pistol sounds ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 '' USP .45 menu icon MW3.png|USP .45 P99 menu icon MW3.png|P99 MP412 menu icon MW3.png|MP412 44 Magnum Transparent MW3.png|.44 Magnum Desert Eagle CaC.png|Desert Eagle FiveSeven menu icon MW3.png|Five Seven M1911 menu icon CoD4.png|M1911 (Single Player only) M9 menu icon MW2.png|M9 (Single Player and Spec Ops only) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance M9 MW3DS Icon.jpg|M9 Deaglemw3ds icon.png|Desert Eagle USP 45 icon.PNG|USP .45 Call of Duty: Black Ops II KAP-40 Menu Icon BOII.png|KAP-40 Executioner Menu Icon BOII.png|Executioner TAC-45_Menu_Icon_BOII.png|Tac-45 B23R Menu Icon BOII.png|B23R Five-seven_Menu_Icon_BOII.png|Five-seven Makarov Menu Icon BOII.png|Makarov (Campaign only) Browning HP Menu Icon BOII.png|Browning HP (Campaign only) M1911_menu_icon_BOII.png|M1911 (Campaign and Zombies only) Python Menu Icon BOII.png|Python (Zombies only) Remington New Model Army menu icon BOII.png|Remington New Model Army (Zombies only) Mauser C96 menu icon BOII.png|Mauser C96 (Zombies only) Call of Duty: Ghosts P226 Menu Icon CoDG.png|P226|link=P226 MP-443 Grach Muzzle Brake CODG.png|MP-443 Grach|link=MP443 Grach .44 Magnum Menu Icon CoDG.png|.44 Magnum|link=.44 Magnum M9 Menu Icon CoDG.png|M9A1|link=M9 Trivia *Tactical Knife kills do not count towards the prestige challenges, but they do count for the marksman challenges. *Call of Duty: World at War'' is the only game with Create-A-Class where handguns do not have attachments. *There are no sidearms in Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, there is a glitch where when using the Akimbo attachment on Handguns, if one were to empty all ammunition leaving one shot in the right, and only right pistol, then press the L2, R2, and Triangle buttons at the same time, the left pistol will break it's firecap and immediately empty all ammo in less than a 1/4 of an in-game second, faster than what a RF controller can reproduce. Confirmed by IW and Sledgehammer. (Confirmed on the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions) *''Modern Warfare 3 is the first ''Call of Duty game to feature two revolvers, the MP412 and the .44 Magnum. *After a recent hotfix on Modern Warfare 3, it is possible to kill another player with a single shot from a pistol if they get shot in the foot. *''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' features the most handguns of all Call of Duty series. *''Black Ops II'' is the first game in the series to feature the Reflex Sight as an attachment for semi-automatic pistols.